To Face The future
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: Set just after the xmas invasion. will the Doctor face the future side by side?, or will one be left behind while the other is swollowed by darkness? 10thDocRose


KITG: sorry, this came to me while I was on my large couch. If the Doctor was in Rose's bed. Where would Rose sleep? It just a little shippyness to keep us going till Xmas.

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor who, so Don't sue as I have sod all to my name. BBC own Doctor who, but if your reading this…..then you knew that….or I hope you do…THE LOGO IS BLOODY BIG ENOUGH!

To Face The Future

The Doctor awoke to a dim, but pink room. He breathed deeply catching her scent. So he was back in Rose's room. The last thing he remembered was fighting the Sycorax and hugging Rose. He must have passed out again. He still felt drained but less so than before. He sat up looking to see he was still in his pyjamas, seeing the pre dawn light shining through the window. He got out of the bed, pulling back the pink sheets, the clock beside his bed showing it to be 7:30. He could hear no movement outside; he knew Jackie wouldn't be up for several more hours. He opened the door, he had to find Rose. When he had beat the leader and passed out there were still many Sycorax left. If he was here it meant she was alive, but was she hurt? And if he was in her bed, where was she?

He walked into the living room, and smiled as he saw Rose curled up on the sofa. He could see she had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing more. Her wrists though looked red raw where she had been bound. She lay on her side facing out from the sofa. One hand was by her face on the pillow, while the other hung over the side. The blue quilt was pooled round her waist. He could see her shivering, he pulled the cover over her, but this movement made her jerk in fright. She looked round the room eyes wide in fear, but determined to fight.

"Easy Rose, it's just me," he said quietly not wanting to wake Jackie

"Doctor?" she looked round then rubbed her eyes as she sat up, he could clearly see the red rope marks on her wrists. He gently touched them, pulling her hands away from her face. She looked at him quizzically.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly

"For what?" she asked, looking at him, he was gently rubbing the marks. His gaze set intently on them.

"For not getting there sooner"

"Wasn't your fault. You were ill. And you still look knackered" she watched as he stood up, and then began to sway. She was beside him in an instant. She lowered him to the couch laying him down on his side. His knees folded up looking like the recovery position. She sat down into the curve of him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Take it easy Doctor. Seems like your still not back to normal…..well normal as you can be" she gave him a watery smile.

"Oh Rose…" he didn't know what to say. Because he was so afraid she would leave him, that he would travel the darkness of time and space without her light beside him. He couldn't face that again. He looked to her, she seemed so warn out. He didn't know how long she had slept, but thought it had not been long. His mind started to talk to him, asking if this was fair on her. If he was being selfish.

" You got my sonic screw driver?" Rose reached over to her jacket and pulled out the device from the pocket. She passed it to the Doctor, he turned the thing on, and it buzzed while the end glowed blue. He ran the end over the marks, soon the red marks on her wrist were healed and the pain left. He rubbed them softly he still hadn't met her eyes. But he looked up to her face as he felt wetness on his hand, she was crying.

"I don't know what to do anymore….your you…. I know that but. Oh I don't know." She lay down beside him, her back melding to his form. Her hands under her head as she rested it on the pillow. She felt his arm go round her body pulling her close, and then she felt the light kiss to the top of her head.

" Do you want to stay….here with your mum?" his hearts stopped, time stopped, his breath stopped as he waited for her reply.

"I do love her….but it's not my life anymore. But I'm scared" she replied, her voice a fearful whisper. He was shocked, after all she had stood up to, what she had faced down. What could she fear…….his heart turned to ice.

"Oh Rose, is it me? Please don't say your scared of me" he could handle anything but that, never that.

"No, after all I am curled up next to you. You really think I'm scared of you?"

"Guess not"

"No, I'm scared of the future, for the future. Because I know your change has something to do with me, I feel it. And I'm scared I'll hurt you again, this will be the second time I have killed you" she screwed her eyes up as tears began to flow, her body shaking with the held in sobs.

"Second time?"

"You know with my Father, and the flying things."

"Well I've killed you twice too, with the Dalek in Utah, then that Anne bot on satellite 5." He kissed her golden hair again.

"No you didn't Doctor the Dalek's did that, I killed you with my father, it was my actions that caused it. And now here I know I have done something stupid, which caused you to die, to change. And I am scared I'll do it again, that the universe will be without Timelords completely. I can't do that Doctor, I can't loose you" Rose buried her face in the pillow. He on the other hand was frozen stiff. For that which scared Rose the most was the loss of his existence in the universe? He felt her shaking while she was curled to him, he moved the hand by his side under her neck, then lacing his fingers with hers over the back of her hand. He then raised the hand and placed in across her chest. Then he reached for her right hand with his own right hand, lacing as before to cross over the left. Now she was tight and safe in his embrace.

"First of all my sweet Rose, those two times were Not your fault, I took you there so I will hear no more of it. And as to the future, we will face it together, whatever it may hold for us." He hugged her tight, he felt weary again, but happy.

"Always Doctor, you can't get rid of me" he chuckled then yawned. "Go back to sleep Doctor" she pressed herself into his back, feeling the double heartbeat in her back. He moved his right hand from her grasp long enough to pull the quilt over the both of them, then returned it to its place with her hand. He lay his head down on the pillow hearing her breath even out he joined her in slumber.

Jackie woke up and walked into the living room, then promptly nearly had a heart attack. There in the Doctors embrace was her Rose. How dare that bloody alien do that? She was about to shout when she saw Rose's face, she was smiling and serene as she slept. She looked so at peace, more than she had before over the past few hours. She had been so worried about him. Then she realised she had not looked like this since she was a child.

She now realized her child was lost to her. She belonged to him now, true she would come to visit, phone. But the universe had its claws in her and would never let go. But she now knew the length the Doctor would go to, to protect her Rose. And now that he had changed he wasn't half bad. Jackie went back to her room; best let them wake up first.

Both slept peacefully, nightmares being chased off by each other's presence, and a golden song sung in hidden memories. They would be together to face the future. The power of three combined. Evil didn't stand a chance..

END

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Sitting in meditation room.)  
**Rose**I kicked alien bootie  
**Doctor**I think now I sense you're going to thank me.  
**Rose**Uh, no, because, actually, I'm still mad at you.  
**Doctor**No, correction. You want to be mad at me, but you can't, because A--I was right, But B--this meditation room is just too good. Peace, oneness. (CHANTING) Ommmmmm!  
**Rose**Thank you. (CHANTING) Ommmmmmm!  
**Doctor**(CHANTING): Let's go hommmmmme.  
**Rose**(CHANTING): Why hommmmmmme?  
**Doctor**(CHANTING): There's a rock in my bummmmmmm!  
**Rose**(CHANTING): At least it's not your thummmmmmb!  
**Doctor**(CHANTING): Now it's going nummmmmmmb!

KITG: there, little shortie shippy fic and some sillyness. Hope you like R&R.


End file.
